


Pierwsza śmierć

by kruk



Series: Nieopowiedziane Historie [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Ahsoka zabiła - sprawiła, że czyjeś odbicie w Mocy bezpowrotnie znikło, w spazmie bólu i strachu.





	Pierwsza śmierć

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny stary, w końcu dopisany do końca tekst. Zawsze mnie irytowało, że TCW w ogóle nie porusza kwestii jak śmierć zadana ich własnymi rękoma wpływa na Jedi, zwłaszcza padawanów jak Ahsoka. Tak też zrodził się pomysł na to opowiadanie.  
> I tak, z premedytacją zmieniłam kolor oczu Ahsoki - twardo trzymam się tego, że powinna mieć ciemne, nieludzkie oczy jak Shaak Ti.

_Pozwoliła by instynkt i wyuczone odruchy ją prowadziły. Aktywowała ostrze, które ożyło jasną poświatą.  
Chciała zamknąć oczy, ale nie potrafiła. Całą sobą czuła, jak zielone ostrze przechodzi przez miękką, łatwą do zranienia skórę, wypalając mięśnie, żyły i krew i wychodzi na wylot. Jej nozdrza wypełnił dławiący zapach spalenizny, a mdłości zwaliły ją niemal z nóg. Zwymiotowała, dławiąc się i krztusząc, gdy w umyśle nadal czuła pustkę. Zabiła - sprawiła, że czyjeś odbicie w Mocy bezpowrotnie znikło, w spazmie bólu i strachu. _

Misja zakończyła się powodzeniem.

+++  
Nie pamiętała drogi powrotnej. Wszystko było w jej wspomnieniach jak mgła, rozmyte i niepewne. W pewnym momencie znalazła się w swojej kajucie, na statku. Nie dzieliła z nikim tej małej, zamkniętej w czterech ścianach przestrzeni. Nie było tu iluminatora, który by pozwolił odległym gwiazdą spojrzeć na nią. Tylko metal ścian, zimny i obojętny, był jej towarzyszem. Cisza brzęczała nieznośnie głośno w jej zagubionych myślach.

Nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło. Czy przegapiła swoją wachtę, czy ktoś ją wzywał. Dla niej istniała tylko cisza i wspomnienie rozszerzonych, przerażonych oczu, gdy jej zielone ostrze miecza przepalało skórę na wylot. Zapach spalenizny wydawał się wsiąknąć w nią, doszczętnie. Nie mogła się pozbyć tego zapachu, choć próbowała zetrzeć z siebie ten smród. I wspomnienia.

W końcu głośne dudnienie do drzwi wyrwało ją z myśli. Wyczuła falę zaniepokojenia swego mistrza i jakąś drobną nutę jego zniecierpliwienia. Ahsoka wzięła głęboki wdech, jeden, drugi, nim w końcu otworzyła drzwi.

Anakin tylko spojrzał na nią, a ona poczuła przerażenie. Teraz już wiedział, że jest mordercą. Zabiła kogoś. Nie droida, pozbawioną duszy maszynę, a prawdziwą istotę, żywą, czującą - teraz już martwą.

Skywalker wszedł do środka, a ona niechętnie mu ustąpiła drogi. Chwilę patrzył po niemal pustym pomieszczeniu, nie licząc koi i osobistych drobiazgów padawanki. Ahsoka spodziewała się, że przyszedł porozmawiać o jej dzisiejszej zbrodni. Nie wiedziała, czy uraczy ją tyradą, czy będzie się smucić, czy gniewać. Ona sama nie była pewna swych odczuć. Tylko miecz świetlny, ciągle zawieszony u jej pasa, ciążył jej dziwnie mocno.  
\- Ile masz lat, Ahsoko?  
\- Czternaście... mistrzu - posłusznie odpowiedziała, zaskoczona pytaniem. Spojrzała na oblicze Anakina. Jego twarz wydała się ostra i zimna, zaś oczy zatraciły swą łagodność. Na moment padawanka poczuła dziwną pustkę, nie mogąc nic wyczytać z emocji swego mistrza, jakby Moc oślepła na niego. Był zamknięty, obcy. Tano przeszedł dreszcz.  
\- Podczas bitwy o Naboo, zniszczyłem stację bojową wroga. Miałem dziesięć lat - rzekł swobodnie, a ona pokiwała mu głową. Znała tą historię. - Nie poczułem niczego, oprócz radości zwycięstwa. Tam były przede wszystkim droidy, wiesz? One nie odbijają się w Mocy, jak żywe istoty. Zabijanie droidów to nic.

Ahsoka chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziała co. Milczała, a Anakin pokiwał jej głową z niemą aprobatą.

\- Pierwszy raz kiedy zabiłem, naprawdę zabiłem, miałem jedenaście lat - spojrzał na swoją uczennicę, na jej rozszerzone, ciemne oczy. Była młoda, za młoda, by walczyć i zabijać na wojnie. Była dzieckiem świątyni Jedi, on zaś od zawsze widział śmierć. 

\- Czułem się tamtego dnia, jakbym się rozpadł na kawałki. Nie miało znaczenia, że walczyłem w obronie kogoś, że to nie ja byłem napastnikiem. Miałem wrażenie, że umarłem wraz ze swoją ofiarą. Taka jest Moc, przeklęta, bo pozwala nam odczuwać strach, ból, śmierć innych istot.

\- Mistrzu... - Ahsoka nie spojrzała na niego. Głos się jej załamał, a łzy cisnęły do oczu. Anakin położył dłoń na jej chudym ramieniu, w geście pocieszenia. - Ale jak ja mam z tym żyć? To takie... to t-takie... złe.  
\- To jest wojna, Ahsoko - uciął jej ckliwość ostrymi słowami. - Na wojnie nie ma dobra. Walczyłaś, by przeżyć.  
\- A-ale w świątyni uczyli nas, że mamy ratować życie! - wybuchła, rozgniewana, smutna i przeraźliwie pusta, gdy słowa pierwszych nauk okazały się kłamstwem. - Zabijanie innych to zbrodnia.  
\- Zbrodnia... - powtórzył Anakin. Miał ochotę powiedzieć jej, że zbrodnią jest wysyłanie niedoświadczonych dzieci na linię frontu. Że zbrodnią jest niewolnictwo, wyzysk rozumnych istot. Odbieranie matkom dzieci. Że wiele światów zostało zbudowanych na zbrodniach, ale przełknął gorzkie przemyślenia. - Miałaś prawo walczyć o własne życie.  
\- Ale to my ich zaatakowaliśmy! - krzyknęła padawanka, chodząc nerwowo po ograniczonej przestrzeni kajuty. Mówiła szybko i gniewnie. Pod jej słowami jednak czaił się strach. 

Anakin usiadł na małej koi i milczał.

\- To my, mistrzu byliśmy agresorami! Powinnam ją ocalić. Może gdybym... gdybym...  
\- Nie miałaś innej opcji.  
\- Jedi są strażnikami pokoju w galaktyce! Nie zbrodniarzami! 

Anakin miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, słysząc jej słaby głos, cytujący wyuczone słówka. Brzmiała jak zepsuta katarynka, jakie czasem widział na Tatooine, wygrywające ten sam dźwięk. Musiał się upomnieć, nie pierwszy raz, że Ahsoka jest dzieckiem świątyni. O życiu nie wiedziała nic. I niestety, musiała się go nauczyć w najgorszym momencie, w najgorszym miejscu - z pierwszej linii frontu. Gniew był bliski powierzchni, czaił się pod jego skórą, ale go okiełznał żelazną wolą.

\- Galaktykę można spalić doszczętnie - powiedział jej spokojnie. - Ale i tak przetrwa, bo to galaktyka. Nie tworzy ją życie, czy śmierć, a pojęcie określające jakąś przestrzeń zimnej pustki kosmosu, światy, gwiazdy, nazwij to jak chcesz. Jesteśmy żołnierzami, Ahsoko. Walczymy dla Republiki.

Zmierzył swoją padawankę spokojnym wzrokiem. Trochę rozbawiony jej naiwnością, trochę zasmucony, że musiał pozbawić ją niewinnych mrzonek. Nie rozumiał, czemu większość Jedi miała problem z dostrzeżeniem tej prostej prawdy. Nie walczyli dla galaktyki, jako całości. Walczyli dla galaktyki, określanej mianem Republiki. Byli nie rycerzami - szlachetnymi z tytułu istotami, a żołnierzami, po czubki głów zanurzonymi w wojennej brei. Jedi woleli to ignorować - on nie dbał, jak to będą inni nazywać. 

Ahsoka patrzyła na niego bezrozumnie, a on musiał się upomnieć w duchu, że jeszcze ma czas, by się nauczyć prawdy.  
\- Gdybyśmy mieli walczyć o galaktykę, po obu stronach powinni wtedy stać Jedi, prawda? - chwilę się zastanowił. - Albo może po żadnej. Walczymy dla Republiki, Ahsoko. I w jej imię także czasem zabijamy.  
\- Taka jest wojna - dodała Tano, oddychając ciężko. - Ale mistrzu, jak możemy zabijać w imię czegokolwiek? To sprzeczne z naszymi zasadami.  
Skywalker tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wojny z reguły są sprzeczne z zasadami.  
\- Jak mam to pogodzić z naukami Jedi?  
\- Na to musisz sama znaleźć odpowiedź.

Ahsoka nie była pewna, czy to część jej samokształcenia, czy jej mistrz po prostu nie wiedział. Bała się, że nikt nie może znać odpowiedzi na jej rozterkę. Poczuła się o wiele samotniejsza. Miała tylko czternaście lat, a nagle wydawało jej się, że postarzała się o wieki. Przez całe swoje życie, Ahsoka nie czuła się tak przerażona i pusta, jak w tej jednej chwili.  
\- Jak mam do tego przywyknąć?

Jej ciemne, nieludzkie oczy spojrzały na niego. Szukały pocieszenia, mądrości, ulgi. Anakin nie miał dla niej niczego, prócz gorzkiej rzeczywistości.

\- Nie przywykaj - rzekł wychodząc przez grodzie kajuty, bez patrzenia za siebie. - Nigdy, bo się zatracisz.


End file.
